Dolphin
by welovewelovewelove
Summary: Kaito Hayashi has always loved to swim. But she swims... differently. Her parents always loved her for it and she was a great competitor. Her confidence is shot down when a boy picks on her and her parents die. She quites competition swimming forever. What will happen when she meets the Iwatobi swim club? What will happen when a specific boy from her past comes back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" a boy called to me from outside the water. "Why do you swim so weirdly?"

I was only ten years old then. I was at my favorite indoor pool and swimming laps. I had just finished my sixth lap when the boy said that to me. I never noticed that I swam different from others. Instead of swimming with a regular breaststroke, backstroke, freestyle, or something like that I swim like a dolphin or mermaid. I tried swimming one of the usual ways, but I was never good at any of them; I didn't like swimming with rules. The boy was there every time I swam. He laughed at my swimming and picked on me.

After that I stopped swimming competition. I only swam for fun. I often wonder why I stopped that day. Because what the boy said hurt me? No, that can't be it. Something happened that day that I forgot? Maybe, my sister always seems uncomfortable when I talk about that day. I guess some questions will always be left unanswered.

* * *

I step out of the water and grab my purple pool towel off the bench. I tie my hair up and walk outside to the fresh smell of Summer. A leaf hit me in the face before going back on its original path. I sigh and make my way over to my bike. It's really windy out today and it looks like a storm is about to roll in. I ignore the weather and unlock my bike. Getting on I pedal my way home.

Rain pelts my face and covers my glasses. I'm going to be late! Kayoko is going to kill me! {Kaito} I try to pedal faster when my foot slips and I fall off my bike. My bike falls on top of me, causing me to moan in pain. I manage to push the bike off and stand up with shaky legs. I decide to push the bike the rest of the way there.

I make it home and collapse on the floor. "Kaito! What took you so long?! You said you'd be back soon!" Kayoko gasped, "You're bleeding!" My vision was going blurry and black dots danced across the room. Eventually, I passed out.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes. "You're awake! I was starting to get worried, baka!" I turn my head and see Kayoko, my sister. I can tell that she stayed up all night caring for me. The worried expression on her face, shadows under her eyes, and relief shining in them gives it all away. "I'm sorry, Kayoko. I didn't mean to keep you up." She sighs and nods while taking my hand in hers. "Just don't worry me like that again. Now get dressed: you're about to miss your first day at your new school." Realization dawns on me. "Crap! I'll get ready as fast as I can!" I jump out of my bed and get ready for my first day at Iwatobi High.

I push open the doors and move next to my new teacher, Ms. Amakata. "I'm sorry I'm late." I bow to the teacher and put on my "mask". She smiles and says, "Don't worry about it. It's your first day." She turns to the class. "Everyone, this is the new student. Her name is," she pauses. "Kaito Hayashi," I say. She blushes a little, probably because she forgot my name. "Right, please take the seat behind Makoto. Makoto, please raise your hand." A boy with short light-brown hair raises his hand and smiles at me. I don't turn to look at him as I walk over to the desk Ms. Amakata pointed out. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Makoto." He sticks out his hand. I take it in mine and shake it. "Kaito," I keep my voice at a monotone. He seems surprised by my coldness, but turns around without questioning it.

I keep to myself the whole rest of the school day; only speaking when spoken to by the teacher. That was how I liked things. Kayoko tells me that I used to be overly hyper and that I loved meeting new people. She said that I changed when our parents died.

"Kaito, why do you act so different around people now?"

I shook off her words and prepared for the walk home. Kayoko only lets me go to the pool without her because she knows it's one of the few things I still do now that mom and dad left.

"Hey! Is that you Kaito?!" I turn around and see Makoto and Haruka. They were both walking my way. I turn back around and try to pretend that I didn't hear them just now. The sound of running reaches my ears and someone grabs onto me. "It is you! Where are you going Kaito?" Haru rans up and stands on the other side of me. "To the pool," I reply. Makoto's eyes light up. "Really? What pool do you go to?" I shrug my shoulders and walk a little bit faster, trying to lose them.

"Well, if you're going to a pool, can we come with you? We are on the school's swim team after all." I sigh and slow back to a regular pace. If they want to swim, who am I to stop them? "Sure," I say, "follow me."

I keep silent as I follow my usual route to the pool I swim at. It's indoor and doesn't have a lot of visitors, so it's just my style. "We're here." I set my stuff down on a bench and pull out my black and blue one-piece bathing suit.

When I come out of the dressing room, Makoto and Haruka are already in the pool. They are both swimming laps; Haruka is doing freestyle and Makoto is doing backstrokes. I throw my clothes on the bench and slip into the deep end of the pool. I come up and pull my goggles on. I stand on the start block and prepare to dive in. Three, two, one. I jump off and dive into the water, swimming like I usually do.

I complete six laps before simply floating in the water. I keep my head and legs under, but let my back keep me from going too far down. Outside of the water it looks like I'm a dead body that simply floated to the top of the water after drowning. Inside, I close my eyes and let the small waves move me wherever they want me to go. My mom and dad were always amazed at how long I could hold my breathe underwater. I loved making them happy so I'd practice holding my breath as long as I could. Now a days I can hold my breathe for almost ten minutes under water.

"You have a gift Kaito. You swim like a dolphin and can practically breathe under water."

"Kaito!" A muffled voice calls. There is a splash and the sound of someone swimming. Then muscular arms wrap around my body and pull my head up over the water. Saying the least, I am annoyed. "What do you think you're doing?" I pull away from Haruka and swim over to the edge of the pool. He and Makato look at me with wide eyes. "What do you mean? You were drowning and Haruka saved you!" I crossed my arms over my chest. "No he didn't. He disturbed me."

"I thought you were drowning. Nobody I know can hold their breath that long." Haruka said. I can't help the small smile that finds its way onto my face. "Thank you, I guess. Did you really think I couldn't swim, though?" He blushes and turns away from me. "I guess that makes since." I nod and pull the rest of my body out of the water.

"It looks late. I'll be going now. You two can stay until midnight, that's the time this place is locked up." I wrap my towel around my head and begin to walk out. "Wait, Kaito, we have something to ask you!" I ignored Makoto's calls and ran to my bike, making sure to leave as fast as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the same seat as yesterday behind Makoto. He smiles at me, but I don't return the gesture. "Kaito, can you come to the pool today?" he asks.

"The pool I showed you yesterday?"

"No, the school's pool. Haru will be there and some of our other friends too. We want to introduce you to them." Is he reaching out to me? I suppose going won't hurt. Then again, they might just pick on me...

"Sorry, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, alright."

The gentle smile on his face turned into a small frown. He looked like he was about to say more, but Ms. Amakata called him out.

After school I decide to check out what they are doing at the school pool.

"She said no," Makoto says, shaking his head. He looks concerned and confused.

"Really?" a boy with wavy blonde hair asks. Makoto nods his head.

"Yeah, but it was weird. At first she seemed like she wanted to before second guessing herself."

A girl runs out with some type of pamphlet in her hands. "You won't believe this! I found something amazing!"

They turn towards the girl. "Iwatobi High School Swim Club Summer Training Camp from Hell on a Deserted Island…" A boy with dark blue hair says. "Sounds fun!" The blonde leans closer to the pamphlet.

"This place was used when Iwatobi still had a swim club!"

"So what's your point?" The dark blue one pushed his red glasses higher up on his nose and leaned in.

"We should steal their training methods and use them to work up our stamina!" She points towards me and I freeze up. Did she see me?

"Too much work." Haruka finally spoke up.

"This is no time for complaining!" I sigh in relief and lean on the fence of the pool. I stand back up and hop on my bike. I ride straight home, not wanting to risk them seeing me. What am I thinking? I'm not seriously going to go to that camp with them, am I? I reach the house and run in. "Wha?! Kaito, why aren't you going to the pool? Do you feel sick?" Kayoko runs up to me and puts her hand up to my head. "I'm fine Kayoko. Quite pestering me." She puffs up her cheeks, making me laugh. "I was just worried, that's all. You always visit the pool." I wave her off and drop my bag on the floor.

"I know, I know. Don't get so worried all the time. You'll get frown lines." She gasps and runs past me to the bathroom. Silly Kayoko. Always worried about her appearance.

I walk to my room and sit at my computer, searching up where the islands are. I tell myself that I'm only interested in swimming, but I'm pretty sure I'm lying to myself.

I made sure to tell Kayoko where I was going before heading out. I sigh and pull my bag higher up on my shoulders. What are you doing Kaito. You barely know these people, heck, two of them you haven't met yet! I walk up to the dock that will provide the boat that is taking me to one of the islands. I wave over to the man taking me out, one of Kayoko's friends. "Hey, Kaito," he says. I nod my reply and we set off.

I'm dropped off at not the second, but the first island. I look around and decide to set up camp behind a few trees. After I'm done setting up I start to take off my clothes and put on my bathing suit. Taking a deep breath of the salty air, I run into the ocean and jump in. After I get far enough I dive down and search around the bottom of the ocean floor. I pick up a few beautiful shells before resurficing and putting the shells by my camp.

Alright, enough playing around. Time to really swim! I jump back into the water and start to swim my way.

How I swim. I've always swam this way. I go all the way to the bottom of the pool and lie still for a while. Eventually I forget that I'm even in the water. Then I plant my feet on the floor and push off before arching like a dive. I put my arms in front of my body like a triangle, go up and down, then let my body follow behind.

I go up for a breath of fresh air, then dive back into the water.

I swim for hours before noticing that it's getting really late. I go back to the island I'm staying at and get under my tent when a storm starts up. I get in my sleeping bag and try to sleep, but can't with the storm. I sigh and go outside the tent. Water is water and water never bothered me. I sit where the waves barely touch my feet when I notice the outline of someone in the water.

Nobody should be out at a time like this! They'll drown! I have to save them! I run into the water and start to swim towards the body. "Hey! You need to get out of the water!"

"H-Help!" It's that blue haired boy! I go under the water and get a mouthful of salt. Taking hold of the boys legs, I push him up out of the water and turn to swim towards an island. Before a large wave can hit us I use all the power I can to get out of the way.

I am starting to run out of air and the boy isn't helping. I have to get him to the island! With the last of my strength I manage to make it to the surface for a breath. I-I don't have enough strength! My legs fail me and I let go of the boy. Hopefully he'll be able to get to the island by himself. I close my eyes and let the water take me where it wants.

Is this it? Maybe I can just… fall asleep here?


End file.
